1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to free choice hog feeders, specifically to such feeders which are used to feed hogs and other livestock. The feeder contains a base pan and a feed containing hopper. The base pan includes rotary spokes connected to a base control plate which dispenses feed when moved or agitated which controls the rate of flow of feed at a predetermined setting.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the commercial feeding of livestock, free choice of feed for livestock has always been a selected choice for dispensing feed to livestock.
However, feed waste has always been a problem. Over the years many solutions have been sought. U.S. patent issued to Nichols (1887) U.S. Pat. No. 368,161 attempted to solve some of the problems of feed waste, however, this feeder and subsequent feeders have only partially solved some of the problems facing the livestock industry.
Almost all feeders have missed the mark for designing a feeder which could be used under less than ideal conditions such as open exposure with inclement weather. U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,338 to Osborne discloses a complex feed dispensing system which allows livestock animal to brush away old feed and dispense new feed allowing excessive waste because of the feed waste caused by the natural action and mannerisms of livestock. U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,344 to Dwinkel (1988) attempts to solve the problem of feed wastage, but in the process the feed control mechanism is situated in such a manner that it allows moisture from rain and other sources to cause the feed supply to become spoiled and to also allow the moisture to have a "wick like" action to cause the moisture to travel back up into the main storage hopper and to either cause the feed to be extremely difficult to dispense or in spoilage to the natural action of water mixed with feed in a container such as the hopper.
Although many of these feeding problems can be overcome by feeding and storing small amounts of feed, they neverthless do not provide the satisfaction of a feeder that provides for long term storage of feed and can be used under almost any weather conditions.
Several types of feeders-for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,513,200 to Pax (1950), U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,164 to Evers (1962) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,107 to Doty (1976) among others have proven difficult for the farmer to maintain in the way of destruction to the feeder by normal usage and by the materials used in their manufacture plus feed waste. Other examples of self feeders, as disclosed in prior art, cause problems because of their over design in complexity for the simple task of dispensing feed at an animal's choice and the loading of the feeder at the operator's choice. Some of these disadvantages are also reflected in the problem of feed "bridging over" and not allowing feed to evenly dispensed into the feed recepticle where it is consumed by the animal. Also, many of the feed mechanisms of these patented feed systems simply disintegrate from use and weather conditions and are so made that they are impossible to ever repair and as such, must be thrown away while other parts of the feeder are still serviceable thus causing a financial loss to the livestock operator.